Wedding Day
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: Our favorite pairing's big day XD  total fluff


**Hey! It's been forever since my Recess story! Well here is quick one-shot of my favorite Recess pairing XD**

**Disney owns it not me**

* * *

><p>"Shut up" Spinelli glared at Mikey. "I don't care that it's not tradition and it's too late to change!"<p>

"Fine!" Mikey said crossing his arms.

"Just go and find your seat!" Spinelli demanded. Gretchen giggled. She walked over to Vince and he held his arm out to her. They walked down the blue carpet and separated when they reached the front of the church. Vince smiled at TJ, who had a goofy grin.

"Dude, you still got your hat on" Vince hissed.

"Dude, I know" TJ hissed back. Vince just shrugged his shoulders.

"You ready Princess?" Bob asked smiling at his daughter.

"Ya" Spinelli smiled. She took her fathers hand and they walked down the aisle. Women gasped and young girls giggled when they saw Spinelli. She just kept smiling happily. So what if she had her combat boots and leather jacket on over her dress? She didn't care, this was her day. They made it to the front of the church and Bob handed Spinelli off to TJ. He smiled and fixed her orange ski cap that had started to fall down her face.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Theodore Jasper Detweiler and Ashley..." The minister felt a kick in his leg. "A. Funicello Spinelli" Spinelli smiled. "In holy matrimony" TJ smiled, looking down at Spinelli. "If anyone objects to this speak now or forever hold your peace" Spinelli turned around and glared at the people. The minister continued when no one objected.

"Theodor Detweiler, do you take A. Spinelli to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"You better" Spinelli muttered. TJ laughed.

"I do" He said. The minister turned to Spinelli.

"Do you A. Spinelli take Theodore Detweiler to be your wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"Would I be standing here if I wouldn't?" Spinelli asked. TJ nudged her. "I do" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to rings?" The minister asked. TJ pulled a ring from his pocket and put it on Spinelli's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. With all my worldly good I thee endow. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, Amen." He said. Spinelli turned around and took the ring off of the pillow her nephew was holding.

"Here's a ring it's my love for you" She said. "I can't remember the words you think I'd actually memorize them?" She asked the minister when he gave a weird look. TJ couldn't help laughing. The minister sighed.

"Kiss her, just kiss her" He said to TJ, who happily leaned down and kissed Spinelli.

"And now it my happy privilege to introduce you to Mr. & Mrs. Detweiler" He said. "Thank goodness it's done!" Spinelli and TJ walked hand and hand out of the church. When they exited the church a helicopter landed in the parking lot.

"Finally!" Spinelli said. TJ rolled his eyes. A blond man stepped out. Spinelli stomped over to him, he was about a foot taller then her.

"You Mr are late! How could you be late you jarhead! I can't believe this! You have the nerve to be late to my wedding! Mine! Was I late to yours? Yes I was, but you have no right being late to mine!" Spinelli said glaring at him.

"Spinelli, I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could, Teresa couldn't find her dress when I got home and so..." He trailed off.

"Well get her out here!" Spinelli demanded. The man helped a very pregnant brunette from the helicopter.

"Chippy!" Spinelli said and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry we're late" Teresa said.

"That's ok!" Spinelli smiled, she then turned around and glared at Teresa's husband.

"Gus, I'm sorry, but you know how she gets" TJ said. Gus laughed.

"Good ole Spin" Gus said. Gretchen and Vince came out of the church.

"Gus! Tereasa!" Gretchen said and ran over to them.

"Now everyone is here, but Mikey, where is he?" TJ wondered.

"Right there" Spinelli said pointing.

"Spinelli, you need to have a traditional dress! You can't wear that! It's not right!" Mikey was saying.

"I like it" TJ said simply. Mikey sighed.

"I give up!"

The others laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>tehe R&amp;R<strong> 


End file.
